da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Solace of 9 31
Free Marches 1 Solace *Thieves and Baubles -- Hightown 3 Solace *Fate or Coincidence? -- Viscount's Keep (COMPLETE) *A Friend in the Guard -- Viscount's Keep (COMPLETE) *A Promise of Vengeance -- The Chantry *Routine -- The Gallows (COMPLETE) *Bryne's Books -- Hightown (COMPLETE) *Set Fire to the Third Bar -- Hanged Man (COMPLETE) 4 Solace *Two Sides of Zealotry -- The Gallows (COMPLETE) *Compromise -- The Gallows (COMPLETE) *On Patrol -- Darktown 5 Solace *Debriefing -- The Docks *Daily Chores -- The Gallows *Studius Interruptus -- The Gallows *Lowtown Market -- Lowtown *A Dusty Path -- Darktown *Tentative Visit -- The Docks (COMPLETE) *Through the Grapevine -- The Hanged Man *Due Introductions -- Lowtown 6 Solace *The New Arrival -- The Gallows *A Time for Reflection -- The Chantry *Welcome to Kirkwall Part 1 -- Darktown (COMPLETE) *Welcome to Kirkwall Part 2 -- Anders' Clinic *Scars of Magic -- Anders' Clinic *Puppy Sitting -- Lowtown 7 Solace *Fit for a Queen -- The Blooming Rose *Around Kirkwall in 80 Minutes -- Around Kirkwall *Bait & Switch -- Lowtown/Hightown (Completed) *First Blood -- Darktown *Not So Idle Evening Banter -- The Gallows 8 Solace *Drunken Bards -- Fenris' Mansion (COMPLETED) *Freedom -- Fenris' Mansion (COMPLETED) *Tranquility -- Darktown/Hightown *Late Night Talk -- Hightown 9 Solace *People Watching -- Hightown *Looking for Work -- The Hanged Man (COMPLETED) *Murder Alley -- Darktown, Undercity *Mission: Bath Time -- Around Kirkwall *A Table for One -- The Hanged Man *Want a Sandwich? -- Lowtown *Shelter -- Hightown (Fenris' Mansion) *Alighting Only -- The Gallows *Bothering Anders -- Clinic *Andrastian Purpose -- The Chantry 10 Solace *Enemies -- The Hanged Man *A Road on the Way to the Mines -- The Bone Pit *New Friends in High Places -- The Blooming Rose *Simple Pleasures -- The Wounded Coast (COMPLETED) *Of Elephants and Dreams -- Lowtown Residential *Scouting -- Lowtown *On My Own -- Lowtown Residential 11 Solace *To Recieve Lessons -- The Wounded Coast *Seeking the Lost Blade -- Hightown *Liberal Libra Librarians Liberating Lowtown -- Hightown *Jethann's Fabulous Day Out -- Darktown *Wolf in the Fold -- The Hanged Man *Afternoon Walk -- Hightown *Practice Covers Concerns -- The Gallows 12 Solace *Cat Hunting -- Lowtown *Plethora of Pups and a Deluge of Dogs -- Lowtown 13 Solace *For All the We Wish -- Lowtown 14 Solace *Adrift -- The Wounded Coast (COMPLETED) *Following the Lanterns -- Undercity *Just a Little Brawl -- The Hanged Man *Everybody Likes Pie -- The Gallows 15 Solace *Asit Tal-Eb -- The Wounded Coast *Behind the Curtain -- The Blooming Rose *Fools Rush In -- Hightown *The Survivor's Arrival -- The Gallows 16 Solace *Butterflies and Bas -- Sundermount (COMPLETED) *Due South -- Sundermount *La Nostalgia -- Lowtown Alienage 17 Solace *A Random Encounter -- Sundermount *A Search in the House of the Maker -- The Chantry (COMPLETED) *One Last Drink -- The Hanged Man 18 Solace *Long Way Home -- Sundermount *Duty -- Sundermount (COMPLETED) *Searching for the Past -- The Wounded Coast *Loss of Lead -- The Wounded Coast *Lowtown Market -- Lowtown 19 Solace *Searching for Hawks -- Hightown *I Never Killed a Man -- The Hanged Man *Growing Wings -- The Gallows *A Dark Epiphany -- The Wounded Coast *Blackpowder Promise -- The Wounded Coast *A Side of Duty (TBD) -- The Wounded Coast 20 Solace *Blackpowder Promise Part 2 (TBD) -- Qunari Compound *The Unbidden Rescue (TBD) -- Viscount's Keep *State of Play -- Hightown *Coming to a Kirkwall Near You -- Hightown *Sharp Little Pinpricks -- Lowtown *Deliveries and Such -- The Gallows 21 Solace *In Tribute of a Sage -- Sundermount *Sparking Up a Friendship -- The Gallows *Healing Lessons -- Darktown *An Old Habit -- The Hanged Man *Shepherding Wolves (TBD) -- Undercity *The Book of Shartan -- Residential Hightown 22 Solace *In the Soul of the Bas -- The Chantry *Nocking Point -- The Chantry *A Chance Encounter -- Lowtown *Dockside Wandering -- The Docks *TWO Pots of Gold? -- Chanter's Board *Wayward Son (TBD) 23 Solace *Black and White Divines -- Lowtown *That Which is Revealed -- The Gallows *Average is Another Word for Trouble -- Hanged Man *Problem Solver -- Hightown *Time to Think -- Hightown *Ebost Issala -- The Wounded Coast *A Wanted Visitor -- The Hanged Man *Awake, Yet Still Dreaming -- The Hanged Man *The Way It Should Be -- Lowtown 24 Solace *Drinking Through the Storm -- The Hanged Man *Catharsis -- Hightown (COMPLETED) *Silent Desperation -- The Chantry *Garbage -- The Hanged Man *Sometimes, You Need a Well-Placed Bard -- Darktown *Losing Touch -- The Chantry *A Common Tongue - The Gallows / Lowtown *The Lone Antivan -- Hightown *An Evening Out -- The Hanged Man 25 Solace *Old Haunts -- The Hanged Man *Lalochezia -- The Chantry *2 V 1 Is Not Fair! -- Lowtown *This is Not the Tavern You're Looking For -- The Blooming Rose *Night Lies -- Hightown *The Usual Rounds -- Hightown *This is the Life -- The Hanged Man 26 Solace *Unsought Revelation -- The Chantry *You Must Walk Among Them -- The Gallows *A Marcher's Gratitude -- The Hanged Man 27 Solace *The Sorrow We Bear -- Viscount's Keep *Pier Pressure -- The Docks *No Two Persons -- Hightown 28 Solace *Remember that Night at the Hanged Man? -- The Hanged Man 29 Solace *Of All the Taverns in Thedas -- The Hanged Man *An Unlikely Connection -- The Hanged Man *Gone Fishing -- Wounded Coast *Still a Prisoner -- Wounded Coast 30 Solace *Of Moonlight, Roses, and Dancing Templars -- Lowtown *Blood Runs Thicker -- The Hanged Man *Just Another Girl Alone at the Bar -- The Hanged Man Elsewhere Category:Timelines